Drug mixing systems are well known in the art. One particular drug mixing system is described in published PCT patent application WO 2005/041846, assigned to the current assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The drug mixing system is commercially available from Teva Medical Ltd. and is sold under the brand name Tevadaptor. It is a system for safe compounding and administration of hazardous intravenous drugs. Tevadaptor minimizes the risk of exposure to hazardous drug substances, and eliminates the risk of needle stick injuries. The drug mixing system is intended for use with a luer fitted syringe, and is particularly useful for handling toxic drugs such as antineoplastic drugs.
The Tevadaptor drug mixing system includes a receptacle port adapter that can be inserted into a port of a fluid receptacle, such as an IV bag. A vial adapter element is provided for connection to a vial containing a drug. A syringe adapter element may be attached to a syringe and to the receptacle port adapter and/or the vial adapter element. The receptacle port adapter, syringe adapter element and/or the vial adapter element may be vented to the atmosphere in a manner that prevents release to the atmosphere of possibly harmful contents of the vial in a liquid, solid or gaseous form.
The syringe adapter element may have a needle that fluidly communicates with the contents of the syringe. The needle does not normally protrude outwards, but rather is sealed inside the syringe adapter element by a septum. The syringe adapter element may be screwed onto the luer lock tip of the syringe. The needle of the syringe adapter element is now in fluid communication with the contents of the syringe.
Similarly, the vial adapter element may have a spike that fluidly communicates with the contents of the vial, and is sealed by a septum. The vial may be pushed onto the vial adapter element, wherein the spike of the vial adapter element punctures the septum of the vial. The vial adapter element may then be pushed onto the syringe adapter element, wherein the needle of the syringe adapter element punctures the septa of the syringe adapter element and the vial adapter assembly. This allows fluid to flow from the syringe through the needle of the syringe adapter element and through the spike of the vial adapter element to the vial.
After filling the vial with a desired amount of fluid, the vial adapter assembly may be separated from the syringe adapter element. During separation, the needle of the syringe adapter element is sealed by elastomeric septa. In this manner, no fluid drips outwards.